Revenge
by spinoff
Summary: Elsa was a guardian. But everything changed when Elsa made a big mistake (with the help of Pitch, of course) and was replaced by Jack Frost without him knowing. Now Elsa is out for revenge with new allies by her side, but the man in moon had other plans. He made the bot met, and everything was not according to Pitch's plan... at all...
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty" Elsa looked up from her loads of paperworks to see her head butler "yes?" he walk towards Elsa with worry "they're here..."

"who's here...wait, are you saying...?" the head butler nodded "yes..."

"Are the soldiers being prepared?"

"Yes. Your army is waiting outside"

Suddenly Anna burst inside "Elsa! They're-"

"Yeah, I know" Elsa said as the head butler escorted her to her room, with Anna following "a-are you sure that you're going to be safe? In the battlefield I mean..." Anna asks and Elsa gave her a reasuring look "I'll be fine Elsa. It's you who I should worry about" Anna chuckled a little but worry is still written all over her face "be safe, Elsa" Anna whispered "I will. Besides, who would want to leave a reckless sister like you?" Elsa grinned and Anna smiled sadly while walking away. "Your majesty" Elsa turned around to meet her head butler's gaze "your armor is ready"

...

Elsa walked gracefully, passing the soldiers with her blue armor that prorected her body and legs, with ice-like carvings all over them. She also holds a frozen sword, while carrying her helmet. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, and her eyes showed anger, although she knew she had to control her powers. But everytime she walked, ice was made and the ground was covered with ice. 'It's a good thing the villagers along with the castle staff was evacuated to a safer place...' Elsa thought as she saw the ruler of her enemy kingdom, Weselton, is standing.

"I-"

"Please, stop this" Elsa pleaded which gave a confused look to the King of Weselton "it is too late, Queen Elsa. You cannot go back..." he said sternly, but Elsa wasn't ready to give up "you should know that I can control ice. I could just easily freeze you all to death-"

"Yes, I know, but I know that you wouldn't do that either..." Elsa took a step back and he smirked. Elsa glared at him and turned away while walking back to her army.

"CHARGE!"

...

Elsa panted while holding her stomach, which was stabbed by thr king of weselton. One guard is holding her one arm around his shoulder "you'll be okay, my queen" he said as Elsa's vision began to blur 'Anna...please be safe...'

BOOM!

Both were thrown away as Elsa turned around to see a large catapult, not far from the castle's gates "we must hurry, my queen!" the guard yelled as he quickly took her arm. Elsa's injuries began to worsen. Elsa sensed a rock being thrown towards her, so she quickly let go from the guard's grip as she froze the rock. She fell back and the guard took her arm.

They finally made it to the castle. Inside, a lot of guards were injured. Elsa widened her eyes when one soldier list his arms and legs. She turned away as the guard who was holding her took her deep into the castle. There, she saw Anna resting her head on Kristoff's shoulder and Olaf sat beside Anna "Anna!" Anna raised her head to see her sister, not wearing her armor, just skin clothing; her hair was a mess, and her stomach is bleeding.  
"Elsa!" Anna quickly went to Elsa's aid, with Kristoff behind her "Elsa, w-what happened to you?!" tears started coming out of Anna's tears, as the guard slowly put down Elsa to the ground "Anna...thank goodness you're safe..." but Anna didn't listen. She just keeps on closing Elsa's wounds "you're gonna be okay, Elsa..." she closed her wound with cloth. Elsa sigh as she cools her wound with her ice powers "feel better?" Anna asks and she nodded. Anna sigh.

"Captain..." the captain ran towards Elsa's aid "status...?"

"The army of Weselton is already in front of the gates. Five catapults in total, and the west wing of the castle's defence has been destroyed. The safe place-which is underground-is still safe. For now, anyway...it would be a matter of time before the castle is destroyed..."

"Your majesty!" Elsa turned her head to the side to see another guard running towards her "the reinforcements from Corona and Southern Isles will arrive in an hour. If we can defend ourselves for at least an hour, we may win this war"

Elsa then stood up "Esa!" Anna stood up reaching for her "I'm going to the gates" Elsa told them as everybody widened their eyes "Elsa, you're still badly wounded. If you die, then we will all lose..." Kristoff told her as Elsa shook her head, putting in her almost-destroyed armor and took a random sword, and it instantly began to freeze as the room's temperature began to drop "I can manage..."

...

Red and blue decorated the whole land. Elsa continued to kill mercilessly. She knew that her wound began to open and she could die in the middle of the war, but for the sake of her kingdom, she must do what she can as queen. Suddenly, from behind, she could sense a sword is directed towards her wound as she quickly blocked it with her frozen sword. She stabbed the man and continued pushing them back. Then right before her, she saw the king of weselton, off-guard. She knew this is going to be her chance of ending this war. She ran towards h and everything was suddenly turned into slow motion.

Elsa holding up her sword, running towarda him. When he turned around, he saw Elsa and tries to take his sword in a crouching position. This is it. She will defeat the king, and they will win. But just as the sword was inches away from the king's stomach, Elsa felt a sword being stabbed to her wound but at the same time, her sword stabbed the king's chest, as both of them fell to the ground.

Elsa struggled to get up as she saw her sword being glued to the king's chest. She sigh as she slowly closed her eyes, and the last thing she heard was "Reinforcements from Corona and Souther Isles has arrived!"

**NOTE:**  
**The purpose of this war, is since Aredelle is a rich and powerful kingdom, of course everybody wanted it's treasure. The king of weselton was a greedy man, so he ordered the duke of weselton to investigate the kingdom. The duke of weselton came back by telling the king lies about the kingdom, and told him that Elsa refused to be weselton's trading partnef. The king was furious and declared war**

**A/n: i'm not really good about describing war stuff and i dont know why when i typed about this lord of the rings suddenly popped out of my head. And i totally suck at grammar, and the opening chapter was about war?! Seriously?! I blamed myself for this, but it HAS to happen. So thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Pitch POV**

A few months ago-approximately a week after Elsa joining the guardians, I thought of a plan to get rid of the guardians, and my first target would be Elsa.  
Why? Simple. I found out about Elsa's past when I saw her memories at the tooth fairy's castle. She lived in fear, all this time. Then I figured since Elsa was the most vulnurable than the other guardians, I decided that she is my first target.

I waited for three months, and I finally found my chance. I learned that the snow queen don't really get to go out much from her ice castle-well maybe a few times. But when I felt her fear, oh how I was delighted to feel...powerful, again.

As the boogeyman I knew everybody's fear, even the guardians themselves have their own fear. The snow queen's fear was that she was afraid that people could be hurt because she loses control of her powers, like the last time with her sister. I chuckled; how a strong person could have such a weak fear...

I was walking around Norway since it's the most rare place I've been through-I usually go to Russia or maybe Germany. I passed a little village, and surprised that there us no fear here at all. I was furious. I went down there and I passed a little cabin. I could see through the window, a little girl having a nap. 'Maybe a nightmare would brighten my day' I thought but suddenly something caught my eye. I woman with blue dress and purple cloak, and a few strands of platinum blonde hair. I examined the woman 'it couldn't be her...could it?' I thought as I followed her, and she is apparently following two children. I was confused at first, but keep on spyibg on her. She made it to a cabin, and I heard shouting from inside. Then the cloaked woman went to the back of the house and climbed a window. When I saw the window was frozen, I smirked, and thought of a plan.

...

I saw Elsa collapsed on the floor, and I was too confused to do anything. I looked around and saw the cabin slowly covered with frost. I chuckled and the mother finally succeeded to open the door with the axe and the two children came hugging their mother. I carried the snow queen like a sack of potatoes and walk slowly towards them, and then the little girl's eyes were locked on mine. I smirked.

"well hello there, little girl" the little girl's mouth opened "who are you?" it sounded like a whisper but I could hear it clearly "the boogeyman" I glared at her and took the snow queen's hand, and rested it on the mother's shoulder.

Ice spreaded from the shoulder, and the boy and girl panicked. I used the snow queen's hand to touch the boy and girl's head. When all of them were all frozen solid, I sigh and put down the snow queen to the chair "now then..." I stood up "shall we begin?"

**Elsa POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and I felt my head and body was resting on something hard. I turned around and grunted. I slowly sat up, and my head hurts. I closed my eyes shut while putting my hand to my head, trying to get rid of the headache, but-obviously-it didn't work. When I open my eyes again, I looked around to see red walls, a large window, and wooden floor.

I'm in North's workshop.

**A/n: short, I know sorry - so what do you think pitch did? Why is elsa inside north's workshop? And more importantly, WHERE'S JACK?! Don't worry he'll appear on the next chapter-oh, and since I don't want a sudden change of plot and so that I will not forget what will happen next, I typed on my notes the plot for each chapters so I wont forget coz I like to forget things like a lot. So there you have it, the 2nd chapter and there is already suspense. Meh.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, excuse my grammars, and maybe read my other jelsa fanfiction, 'what is it with love' thanks!**


End file.
